When Two Hearts Collide
by milofan3150
Summary: Serena and Darien keep running into each other. They both try to take different paths, but what happens when their hearts collide?
1. Prologue

**When Two Hearts Collide**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien keep running into each other. They both try to take different paths, but what happens when their hearts collide?

**This is a new story that I have written because I am back, but I now have writer's block to continue on with my last story, My One and Only Meatball Head. I hope you enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed my last one. Hopefully I will get rid of the block and finish the last one. Well, here it is!**

Prologue

It was just a normal day. Well, for _her _anyway.

Serena looked at the clock. _7:55_.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be so late! Luna, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did try, but you flung me off the bed to the wall," Luna growled as she glared daggers at Serena while she rubbed her side.

She giggled. "Oh, sorry about that… Wait, I'm wasting time!"

She quickly got up and put on her uniform. Serena made an attempt to make herself presentable, but she was running out of time. School starts 8:10 and it is about a mile away. She looked at the time. _8:05._

"Ahhh! Ms. Haruna is so going to give me detention!" She grabbed her lunch and a piece of toast and dashed out the door. "ByeIloveyouMom. Igottogobye!"

Irene shook her head. "I'm surprised the track team hasn't hunger her down," she declared after she felt a breeze as her daughter rushed out the door.

* * *

"See yah later Andrew! I'm off to school," Darien yelled across the arcade.

It was a start of a good day, though the highlight of it would be when Meatball Head aka Serena herself would show up at the arcade at around 3:30 if she didn't have detention.

He smiled as he thought of himself teasing her senseless. Loved the way her face went when she was angry. It went all red and her face would scrunch up all cute… Wait, Meatball Head cute? Okay, yeah she is just about the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, but no one has to know that.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. He tried to catch them, but he fell with them. It turns out it is was his Meatball Head.

Ah, an early dose of my Meatball Head; this has just made my day.

She landed right on op of him! He stared right into beautiful shocking sky blue eyes and watched them turn to apologetic to fury.

"Ah, Meatball Head. I know I'm good looking, but could you keep your hands off of me?" he asked as a smug smile played on his lips.

"You're too full of yourself. You bumped into me. What makes you think _I _of all people like _you_?" she refused as her face turned red as a tomato.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you still on me?" he smirked.

"You're such an arrogant… - Oh my gosh you jerk! You're making me late for school!" Serena shrieked not bothering to help him up, but instead ran for her life to school.

Darien got up and watched her beautiful golden blonde hair flow in the wind. He let his mind drift on his angel as he continued onto school.

Serena and Darien were both in high school, but different schools. Darien went to the more advanced private school when she went to the normal one. His friend, Andrew used to go there, but he had already finished his credits and is now working full time in his father's arcade until he receives any college acceptance letters. He was in his senior year and finished with his credits, but for Darien, he can never be too sure when to stop. Even since Andrew's parents finally let go of hi, he's been trying so hard to make the most of himself because he was an orphan. Plus, it kind of helped to fill the emptiness of his parents to bury himself in his studies. He would live up to his dream to become one of the best doctors alive.

* * *

Serena came in just a few seconds before the final bell rung.

"That was a close one," she muttered as she was panting her way to her seat.

She could have been here earlier if it wasn't for that idiot Darien. Sure he was gorgeous with his silky ebony hair, charming smile, melting voice, amazing body, and those midnight blue eyes girls can't get enough of (you'd have to look like that to be a model anyway), but when he opens his mouth, it just ruins it all. Secretly, she enjoys the usual heated arguments they shared. At least she wasn't late.

"Ms. Tsukino, you were lucky this time. May this be the first of many? I have other things to do other than spend my afternoons watching you in detention," Ms. Haruna greeted her.

"I heard she got a new boyfriend," whispered Molly.

"Really?" Lita gasped.

"Girls, now is the time for learning. I suggest you listen up and make the effort or I won't try to help you out," Amy scolded.

Amy would have been in the better school with Darien if it weren't for her investigation for other scouts and she doesn't cope well with people who are high class. She could be one of them as her mother is the head doctor of a big time hospital, but she chooses otherwise.

Her friends, Mina and Raye go to other schools, but they are all friends none the less. United by their destinies to find and protect the princess.

Back to Serena. This day was better than she thought. Little did she know things were going to stir up around here.

**So, what'd you think? Let me know by reviewing!**


	2. How To Ruin A Good Day

**When Two Hearts Collide**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien keep running into each other. They both try to take different paths, but what happens when their hearts collide?

**Thanks guys a lot for the reviews! Don't worry, I will continue My One and Only Meatball Head I've just started writing the beginning of a chapter, but it is a long way from done. Okay, well here is the next chapter!**

How To Ruin A Good Day

Serena walked into the arcade humming a tune that played in her dreams. Darien heard an angelic voice and turned to find his Meatball Head.

"Hey, Meatball Head. Is something the matter? Why don't you have detention? And why are you here early before all of your friends?" Darien asked as he kept looking at the clock.

"No, the clock isn't broken you jerk. I'm just not going to let you ruin a good day, but if you really want to know, I wasn't late so I didn't get detention and the girls all had some errands to run. And no, things are perfectly fine as of today," Serena answered.

Darien was puzzled. "What no blow up?"

"Nope. I'm telling you I'm having a good day and not even you are enough to ruin it. Why bother?"

The girls and Andrew were there to witness the scene. It was rare that Serena ever made Darien lose his cool in a battle. She was given high fives from everyone. Serena gave him one last look before turning to her friends.

For once in his life he was speechless. He turned back to his coffee and heard Andrew laughing.

"Oh man, she got you good, Darien."

Darien looked up at Andrew and gave him the worst look. Man, if looks could kill, Andrew would be dead in seconds. Andrew immediately stopped laughing after that and continued on fixing the girls' orders.

When they got their food, Serena was chowing down until Mina nudged her and whispered something. Serena hurriedly straightened herself out and cleaned her face up. Whatever Mina said to Serena has gotten Serena in jitters.

A guy with dark hair, who was built, but not much, and had dark blue eyes, but not as intense as Darien's walked up to their booth.

"Hey, ladies," he said.

"Hey, Seiya," the girls all chorused.

"I was wondering if I could steal Serena for a bit. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Yes. You can have her for as long as you want," Mina replied pushing Serena out of the booth.

She clumsily tripped, but he caught her. She blushed and he gave her a charming smile.

Darien's blood started to boil and clenched his fist together. _That _puny guy is measuring up to his level? He was taking his Serena away.

"Darien! Your cup is overflowing!" Andrew exclaimed.

Darien came out of the zone and looked to see that the mug he was refilling was overflowing. He stopped. "I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to you, Andy. I have to go," he took out a few bills and put them in the counter.

He rushed out of the arcade to Serena and Seiya.

"So, I was wondering if-"

Darien nailed him right in the jaw and stormed away. Seiya fell to the ground holding his throbbing jaw.

Serena screamed in surprise. "Oh my gosh, Seiya. I'm so sorry about this. Are you okay?"

Seiya kept his eyes closed. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Serena didn't hear the last part because she trailed after Darien. I guess Darien was enough to ruin her day after all.

The people in the arcade saw it all unfold.

"Whoa," was all they could say.

**I know a cliffhanger! Yep, well, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	3. Accusations, Revelations, And Truces

**When Two Hearts Collide**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien keep running into each other. They both try to take different paths, but what happens when their hearts collide?

**Hey, I thank you all for the reviews! They are much appreciated! Here is the next chapter!**

Accusations, Revelations, And Truces

"I think they are finally realizing they like each other," Mina suggested.

"Yeah. Serena is so lucky. Two guys are fighting over her, well, Darien punched Seiya. This is so romantic," Lita agreed.

"Why is Meatball Head getting the guys and I'm not?" Raye asked jealous.

"Whatever, Raye, we all know there is a guy that likes you and vice versa, but you won't admit it. You're just as bad as them," Mina reasoned.

Lita and Amy giggled in agreement.

"Wait, are you talking about me and Chad?"

"You said it, not me. But you are right. We do see those stolen glances."

Raye was turning red. "Me and him!?! Never in a lifetime."

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that," Lita interjected.

"I have been making calculations and I am afraid they are correct. You will never experience anything if you do not reveal your true thoughts," Amy stated.

Raye was in shock. "You're all against me?"

"No. We were just pointing out the obvious before your time runs out," Mina defended.

"Yeah, yeah, I want to find out what happened between them," Raye declared.

"You know, I think you should just let them handle this. It's their business. If they are really meant to be together, they will," Andrew explained.

"Okay, you're no fun," Lita said as they went back to eating their food.

"Darien!" Serena screeched.

He inwardly flinched. Boy was he going to get it. He tried to ignore her and picked up his pace, but she kept up.

"Why did you do that?" she ordered. She rolled her eyes; he still wasn't listening. Serena growled and grabbed his wrist to slow down.

Darien finally turned around. "What!?!" he asked annoyed.

"I'm trying to talk to you!" she squealed. "Please, tell me why you did that," she said her voice softening.

"I don't know. He deserved it," Darien replied running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Why?"

"Look, I don't know. I just know this guy is bad news. I was just looking out for you."

"He didn't do anything to you and you hit him!?! For your information, I can pick whoever I want to go out with. I don't need- Wait; did you say that you were looking out for me?" Serena questioned bewildered.

He sighed. "Meatball Head, you and Andrew are the only constant things in my life. I didn't want to lose you."

Did Darien, THE Darien Shields just say that?

"Darien, look at me," Serena whispered as she touched his cheek so that he was facing her. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she saw the depths of loneliness, sadness, and hurt in his eyes. Never before did she ever see through the shields he put up. She saw the real Darien right before her. Serena felt like making him happier. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I don't know what would happen if you weren't here anymore. Let's settle this once and for all. I'd like to consider you as a friend. Truce?" Serena urged sticking out her hand.

Darien looked at it and his eyes filled with warmth. He shook her hand and felt electricity, but ignored it. "Truce," he confirmed breaking out in a smile. "That doesn't keep me from calling you Meatball Head though," Darien smirked.

Serena pouted. "Fine, as long as you keep smiling, you always look sad. Plus, you have to apologize to Seiya."

Darien rolled his eyes and grinned. "Deal."

Serena squealed in delight and attacked him with a hug.

'Just as long as you're smiling, I'll be happy,' Darien though as he enjoyed having her in his arms.

She pulled away and he felt the warmth leave his body.

"Okay, come on. We have some things to do," Serena said taking his hand and leading him somewhere.

**Glad for the update? Tell me all about what you thought of this chapter by reviewing please!!!**


	4. The Chase

**When Two Hearts Collide**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien keep running into each other. They both try to take different paths, but what happens when their hearts collide?

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't updated! My program wasn't working and I've been busy. **

The Chase

"Where are you taking me Meatball Head?" Darien asked having difficulty keeping up to Serena's pace.

"You'll see," Serena replied and went a little faster pulling him along.

He was surprised with her strength and stamina from suck a petite girl, but he wasn't about to let her get the best of him; he was Tuxedo Mask after all.

"Since when have you gotten to running this fast for a long distance?" Darien questioned.

"Why, you getting tired or you can't keep up?" she smirked.

He glared at her. "No, I'm perfectly fine; I can go on forever. I just wanted to know."

She nodded. "Well, you'd have to be like this if you didn't want to be late for school." _And to be Sailor Moon... _she added silently.

They dodged everyone on the sidewalk and received a lot of dirty looks before reaching their destination. They were in front of an apartment.

Darien sent her a puzzled look and she mouthed back, "Just wait."

She rang the doorbell. Seiya opened it and smiled at Serena. This made Darien stiffen his jaw and clench his fist.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Seiya asked.

Serena smiled sweetly. "I just brought Darien here to apologize," she answered.

Darien rolled his eyes. It was then that Seiya noticed there was someone behind her.

"Wait, you're Darien Shields. You're that famous model. _You _punched me?" Seiya asked surprised.

"Yes, he has come to apologize for that," Serena said turning to Darien and took his hand.

She unclenched it and pulled him forward after giving him a warning look.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I hope you accept my apology," Darien said stiffly.

Serena nudged him.

"Ow, what?" Darien yelped rubbing his side.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Thank you for your apology. I accept it. Do you mind if I can get an autograph? Seiya asked eagerly.

"Serena, why don't you go along? I'll catch up with you after I give him his autograph," Darien suggested.

Serena nodded eyeing him suspiciously and went ahead.

"I don't want you near her again or I will hunt you down and give you more than a little punch," he warned his voice low, but firm.

He handed the paper he signed.

"Look man, don't worry. I know she's your girl. I wouldn't have asked her out if I'd known." Seiya responded defensively.

She's not my girlfriend," Darien replied.

"Then why'd you get all mad and stuff?"

"Just a close friend," he said leaving.

"You're falling for her. Better take her before someone else does. From the looks of it that girl has a mind of her own. And you don't have to worry about me," Seiya yelled to his retreating figure.

Darien jogged outside the building and crashed into Serena. This time, he didn't fall at the impact, but caught her in his arms.

Serena turned to see if Darien was coming and crashed into an all too familiar hard chest.

"It was my fault this time," Darien responded reluctantly letting her go.

"I think you're rubbing off on me," he joked.

Serena stuck her tongue out and folded her arms.

"Oh, very mature," Darien commented. _And adorable, _he though.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Oh, we can go shopping!" she screeched.

Darien held his ears and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and we can get manicures and facials and talk about cute boys," he said sarcastically.

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Why don't we go to the park and get ice cream and get to know each other? Plus, I know you wouldn't pass an offer of free food," he proposed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The ice cream is waiting!" Serena asked making a run for the park. "Race yah there!"

_Was she ever tired? _He wondered, _We're going to look like a couple of idiots running around, but oh well…_ He chased after her. "You're going to regret challenging me when we get there!" he yelled to her.

"Eat my dust, Shields," she screamed in excitement and sped up.

What was he getting himself into?

**Good? Bad? Review!**


	5. Getting To Know You

**When Two Hearts Collide**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien keep running into each other. They both try to take different paths, but what happens when their hearts collide?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I just recently gotten sick and stuff, so I've been busy or not able to get on my computer. :( I will reward you will a double update! Yes, you heard me! Well, here is it! Enjoy! **

Getting To Know You

Serena did a victory dance. "I won! I won!" she gloated.

"That's not fair. You got a head start," he denied.

Serena ignored him. "Serena Tsukino. Champion of speed. I triumph over losers and that means you!" she said in the Sailor Moon stance.

Darien just stared at her in disbelief and burst out laughing.

"That was not funny. You owe me two ice creams now because you promised you would be nice."

"It was too. You know, you looked like Sailor Moon for a bit," he grinned still laughing.

She stiffened. _Is he implying something? No, he couldn't know_, she thought. That relaxed her. "Ooohhh! You jerk! You're just jealous you lost to me," she fired.

He stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. "Please. Let's stop fighting about this stupid thing and get ice cream," he smoothly changed the subject.

"You're just trying to change the subject," she pointed out.

"Do you want ice cream or not?" he said annoyed, but before he could finish it, his Meatball Head was already by the ice cream stand.

He jogged to her.

"Can I have two scoops of strawberry ice cream on one cone and two scoops of chocolate chip ice cream on another?" she asked.

"And I'll have one scoop of chocolate ice cream and a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream on top of a cone," he added.

He paid the guy and walked away. They found a bench in a place surrounded by roses.

Serena finished her ice cream in a matter of seconds. "Agghh. I have a brain freeze," she whined. Serena held her head and it went away after Darien finished his cone.

"So how about we each ask each other a question and the other person has to answer it truthfully. We ach take turns. You first," Darien suggested.

She nodded. "Why did you say Andrew and I were the only constant things in your life? Don't you have a family?"

His eyes darkened. "My parents died when I was four in a car accident. I was with them, but I survived with memory loss. I don't remember anything about my parents except what they look like because I have a picture of them in my wallet that a nurse gave me. I was put in an orphanage where Andrew's parents adopted me when I was seven. When I turned sixteen, I sought out for a job and an apartment. A guy discovered me on the streets and offered me a modeling job. And I am who I am now. What's left of my parents will be handed to me when I turn eighteen this year," he responded sadly averting his eyes from hers.

She nodded. She touched his cheek yet again for him to meet her eyes. "No wonder you are so sad and lonely," she hugged him. "I'll be here to be your friend," she vowed whispering it in his ear.

He smiled. For once in his life he didn't need feels so alone.

She pulled away. "It's your turn now," was all she said.

"Okay, how do you manage to make friends with the unlikeliest of people?"

"I don't know. It's just who I am. Everyone has some good in them somewhere. First impressions don't always seem to go right, but in the end, they turn out pretty okay. Just like you. You just have to be open to it. It's not that hard to let someone in."

He nodded.

"I think I'll just stick to simple questions now. What are your favorite colors?" Serena asked curiously.

"They are red, blue, and black. What about yours?"

"Pink, yellow, light blue, and silver. Okay, what is you favorite flavor of mostly everything?"

"Chocolate. Let me guess, yours is strawberry?"

She nodded. "What is your favorite flower?"

"Roses!" they both yelled in unison. "Really? They laughed.

"What is your favorite food?" he asked.

"Anything really. Everything tastes so good."

He nodded. "Mine is chocolate."

She giggled. "What is your favorite sport?"

"You name it, I'm good at it. What about you?"

"Track. Go figure."

"What is your favorite pastime?"

"I know this doesn't compliment my grades, but I like to snuggle up on a couch or in bed and read. I haven't told anyone that."

"Oh, well I'm glad you could share it with me."

"Okay, Mr. Perfect, what is your favorite pastime?"

"Sitting in the arcade," he replied. _Admiring you, _he added inwardly.

Something started beeping and they heard screams.

They both looked at each other. "I have to go," they both said simultaneously.

They laughed nervously and took off.

**There you go! Tell me what you think by clicking the review button please!**


	6. You're The Reason For My Escape

**When Two Hearts Collide**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien keep running into each other. They both try to take different paths, but what happens when their hearts collide?

**Here is the second chapter!**

You're The Reason For My Escape

In the next few months, they got to being the best of friends. People actually questioned their friendship because of the amount of time they spent together.

"Can't girls be just friends with guys?" Serena snapped angrily at Mina who asked her if something was going on between them.

"Not really. Unless he's gay," Mina replied.

"Okay, so he's good looking, that doesn't mean I like him. I'm friends with Andrew and he is good looking!"

"But Andrew is like a brotherly figure, so he doesn't count," Mina reasoned.

"Okay, so what about Seiya?" Serena challenged.

"He likes you, but is too afraid of getting punched by Darien to ask you out again," Mina countered.

"Argh, you know what? I give up. I'm tired of proving you otherwise. Believe what you want, at least I know the truth and that's good enough for me," Serna replied storming out of Raye's temple.

She ignored their calls of return and just ran. It seems like her only escape now.

Darien sat sipping his coffee frustrated.

"Andrew, I need to ask you something," Darien said motioning him to come over.

"Yeah, Dare?" Andrew listened.

"Is it wrong to like your best friend?"

"Oh, Darien, I'm flattered, but-"

"Not you, you idiot. I mean Serena."

Andrew chuckled. "I knew it from the beginning. No, there is nothing wrong with that; it just changes your relationship with her."

"What do I do? It's driving me insane not being able to kiss her, or tell her how adorable or gorgeous she is."

"Tell her. That's all I can tell you."

"But what if she doesn't like me back? What if something happened and we couldn't return to our friendship?"

"Well, you'll never know until you try and we both know Serna would never let that happen. She values everyone's friendship."

"I hate it when you're right. The way you say it makes it sound so easy to do when it's not," Darien complained.

"I think she is really rubbing off on you," Andrew said amused patting him on the shoulder. "You're falling for her hard."

"I can't help that I'm in lo-" Darien didn't finish his sentence. He rushed out of the arcade. Love? He is in love? Is that why every time he was around her his heart raced and his stomach did flip flops? Okay, so he was head over heels in love with her. He shook his head in disbelief.

Then suddenly, CRASH!

**Satisfied? Please review!**


	7. Finally!

**When Two Hearts Collide**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien keep running into each other. They both try to take different paths, but what happens when their hearts collide?

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They were awesome! Here is the new chapter!  
**

Finally

"Watch where you're going!" they both yelled in frustration.

Darien softened when he noticed his angel was the one who crashed into his arms. "I'm sorry," Darien apologized.

Serena knew it wasn't his fault, but she had to take it out on something, Darien was just unlucky to cross her path that day. "_You're _sorry? How can I forgive you when this is all your fault?"

Usually Darien knew it was just one of Serena's bad days, but today, it was kind of rough for him. Finally telling your best friend you like someone and after, you find out you're in love with them? Okay, 'kind of' is not strong enough to explain how horrible it was, "_My_ fault! You were the one who was running! Once again, you were the one who crashed into me! I was just being the nice guy and apologized!"

"Not that you moron! You're parading around letting people think of us as an item and not bothering to correct them!" Serena roared.

"So!?! Who cares that they think? I don't! So maybe I do think your appetite is cute. Okay, so what if your meatballs are beautiful and unique? Maybe your eyes are just about the brightest, gorgeous eyes I've ever seen? What if I did like your klutz attacks that make you fall into my arms? What if I told you that you're so beautiful, words cannot even describe how beautiful you are? Maybe I punched Seiya because I wanted you for myself? Better damn yet, what if I was falling hard, you're got me bad, fucking in love with you!?!" Darien demanded breathing heavily after his intense speech.

Serena looked him in the eye. "So what are you saying?" she stammered.

Darien rolled his eyes and pulled her close to him for a kiss **(sorry about that. I didn't mean to put kid haha).** It was rough, yet gentle and enough to attract a crowd. Darien nibbled and licked the bottom of her lip for permission for entrance. For a while, they forgot about the world around them and just heard fireworks. When they finally pulled away, they noticed the cheering.

"Finally!" Andrew exclaimed.

Serena wasn't expecting such a passionate kiss and in front of all those people! She suddenly felt her face warm up.

Darien was annoyed. "Can't you mind your own business?" he growled.

The crowd immediately started to separate.

Darien took Serena's hand to lead her to privacy.

Serena blushed as she took a glance at his lips. She remembered how soft they felt on her lips.

They found themselves at the secluded place where they first decided to find out more about each other, which over time, became know as "the bench". They sat down and both found their hands much more interesting.

**Look, I know all of the chapters I have been writing are short, but hey, that was all I could come up with in a chapter. I guess long period writers block does that to me… Yeah, well, please review!**


	8. You Talk Too Much

**When Two Hearts Collide**

**Summary: **Serena and Darien keep running into each other. They both try to take different paths, but what happens when their hearts collide?

**Finally an update after almost 4 months! I know I'm sorry; it's just that I didn't really have any time to write or to finish. It will probably be a long time until I update, but I have written this story until it is finished, and I have 2 new stories coming up…**

You Talk Too Much

They have cooled down for a while now, but neither could bring themselves to say a thing. Darien put his hand on the bench and stared at the roses. Serena did the same, but her hand landed on him hand. Their eyes both shot to where their hands were and instantly pulled away. They sneaked glances at each other and blushed.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

Darien ran a hand through his hair. "Aw, gees, Serena, I don't know how to put this. It's obvious that I like you, but if you don't feel the same way… It's just I value this friendship more, so if you don't like me back that's fine. We could still be friends, but after what happened, I'm going to need some time away from you…" Darien rambled.

Serena smiled and rolled her eyes as Darien kept going. "Darien," she interrupted putting a finger on his lips. They blushed remembering the kiss. "Of course I like you! I did kiss you back! You know for a person who claims to be quiet, you talk a lot…" Serena insisted.

"Really? What about the 'it's your fault' thing? And it seems I am only this way when I'm with you," Darien replied.

"Really. I only said that because I was frustrated that I liked you and you just went around not returning the feelings. I think I'm rubbing off of you. That sucks because I always though quiet and mysterious was the sexy thing about you," Serena recalled.

"Oh, is that so? Then from now on, I will no talk," Darien dared.

"No! Talk, please! You don't talk too much! I think hearing your sexy voice once and a while is hot!" Serena urged.

Darien just folded his arms and pretended to zip his mouth closed. Serena pouted.

Just then, she thought of an idea. "Fine, if you aren't going to talk, I'm not going to kiss you!" she declared.

Darien immediately unfolded his arms to embrace her into a kiss.

When they finally pulled away, he groaned, "The things you do to me…"

Serena smirked. "It worked. You're talking again!" she exclaimed.

Darien met her lips again. Serena moaned. Serena ended up on top of him, but felt something poking her stomach. She separated from him and smugly grinned. "Darien, I think you need to settle down. You're a little too happy down there," Serena said straightening herself.

Darien looked down to see his bulging pants. His face suddenly felt hot. She giggled kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on, you're walking me to the arcade for a milkshake," she whispered in his ear taking his hand.

He nodded straightening out.

"You don't need to care how you look in front of the girls now, Darien. You've got me," she teased.

"You wouldn't want an ugly boyfriend to show around, would you? And what about you?" he retaliated.

She stuck her tongue out. He chuckled. Darien held her waist as they walked to the arcade together.

**Happy? Unhappy? Tell me all about it in the review. Epilogue is coming soon!**


End file.
